1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic vibrator, and more particularly to a spider arrangement for an electromagnetic vibrator, which comprises a plurality of suspension arms radially extended from an inner rim to an outer rim for not only enhancing the amplitude of vibration of the electromagnetic vibrator but also ensuring the induction coil of the electromagnetic vibrator to alignedly move in a pistonic motion with respect to the magnetic element in a stable manner.
2. Description of Related Arts
The speaker having a spider usually comprises a speaker frame, a cone, a voice coil and a speaker spider. The spider connects to the induction coil for connecting and supporting the induction coil. A speaker having good sound quality has several essential factors, one of which is a good spider. A good spider not only needs to have stabilized elasticity force to retain the induction coil and the diaphragm back to its original position with respect to the supporting frame after each induction, but also needs to have sufficient pulling and pushing force applied to the lead wires. The main parameter of speaker is Fo value illustrating the amplitude of vibration of the electromagnetic vibrator.
The conventional spiders are usually made by cotton and synthetic fiber. In order to achieve enough strength and elasticity force, the spiders are usually made in a couple of round plate shape, and put the spiders into Bakelite. Owing that the manufacturing steps are complicated, the quality of the spiders are hard to control and the manufacturing cost is relatively high. Moreover, because the stability of Bakelite is poor, the quality of the speaker always changes over a period of time use.
On the other hand, the relatively vibration force at the diaphragm to pull and push the induction coil may cause the induction wires broken very easy during operation. Moreover, there will be relative pulling and pushing forces applied to the lead wires, stretching force occurred between the lead wires and the cone, and relative pulling force formed between the lead wires and the voice coil. Thus, the chance of losing or insecure contact between the lead wires and other parts of the speaker is relatively great that may lead to sound instability. Or, in the worst case, the conventional speaker may be electrically disconnected when the connection between the wires breaks.
In order to improve strengthen of the spider; some inventor has made some improvements of the structure of the spider. The Chinese patent CN1822716Y and CN2826879 have disclosed a spider to prevent the amplitude from being surge and stabilize amplify of the spider. In those inventions, those inventions are prepared for reinforced parts on the spider to improve strengthen of spider and stabilize its rhythmical wave. However, the structure of the spider is relatively complicated and hard to assemble during manufacturing; meanwhile the efficiency of the spider does not achieve the requirement of customers' need.